Waleriana Treasure
Waleriana Treasure was created and belongs to Daisy. Waleriana Treasure, also called Waleria, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Sleeping Maiden from Polish legend 'The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom'. Character Personality Waleriana is a real dream lady, composed, mature, well-behaved, polite and charming. She attracts attention wherever she appears. She's very caring about her female friends and only tolerates her 'female friends' male friends'. She's composed, so it's very difficult to see her show emotions, especially strong ones. She doesn't like childish games and jokes, but adores long conversations about one's dreams and wishes, no matter how unrealistic or... childish they might be. Waleria really cares about manners and the way someone behaves or treats others. She can be very charming, especially when she needs to gain something from a man - she has no mercy in that matter. Waleria is fearless. There's no such monster, ghost or demon that could scare or disgust her. She was raised among them, they took care of her instead of her mother. Demons and monsters are her subordinates, they follow her orders, sometimes become friends. Waleriana only shows fear when she looses control of herself and mistreats people, when her possible demon origin comes out. Also, she doesn't see demons/monsters/ghosts as persons with a gender. Underneath that charming lady fascinated with others' dreams, hides ruthless demon full of anger and hatred towards men (or one man who hut her mother). She finds men to be a necessary evil, they exist and she just copes with them. Usually she just ignores them, if she doesn't have to interact with them. if they get on her nerves she can get really cruel with words and sometimes even treatment. Appearance Waleriana has light, actually pink skin, lavender-pink eyes and dark brown, wavy hair. She has two diamond tears in the corners of her eyes. Her movement is graceful and refined and her speech is melodious and hypnotizing. Fairy tale How the Story Goes SHORT VERSION There is a secret cave under a stream filled with incredible treasures and where a beautiful maiden sleeps crying. Her tears turn into jewels fill the cave even more. To get all the treasure one has to go down the whole, take out a gold pin from maiden's head, which keeps her sleep and marry her. However the maiden and the treasures are guarded by scariest monsters. The cave can be reached twice a year. Once a young blacksmith saw the cave, but couldn't enter it. He went to an old woman who told him to wait for another chance. She advised him not to show fear, otherwise the monster would attack him. He did as he was told. The blacksmith reach maiden's bed and started pulling the pin out, but then the girl screamed in pain and poor boy got scared. Then the monsters got him. Now the maiden remains half awakened crying in pain till the end of time and the cave cannot be reached anymore. LONG VERSION At the bottom of the creek was a single stone, as if one hole was blocked. Indeed, there was a hole, or even a gate to the underworld, where great treasures were kept, which would not be found anywhere in the world. And between these riches, on a golden bed there is a richly dressed beautiful maiden sleeping. And the maiden is asleep because somebody has stuck a gold pin in her head, perhaps out of greed, or maybe out of hatred. She is asleep and will not wake up until that pin is pulled out and then marry her. But it's hard and dangerous task, terrifying creatures guard the treasures and the maiden. Twice a year, on Ester and the Kupala Night, the stone moves and you can see the wonders of the cave or even go down and try to get them. One Easter a young blacksmith stood over the brook and wished he could be the one to see the treasure. We would just take them I wouldn't have to work anymore. As soon as he thought so, the stone moved away and the blacksmith saw the sacks of money, the bowls of pure gold full of jewels and as many expensive clothes as he could never imagine. But nothing could compare with the beauty of the sleeping maiden, she was so beautiful that stood in awe. She slept and only her tears flowed, and what fell - whether on her shirt, on the bed or on the floor - immediately turned into a jewel. She slept and sighed in pain from the pin and as she sighed, the leaves on the trees over the stream rustled in grief. The blacksmith wanted to enter the dungeon, but the hole closed. From that day the blacksmith could not find peace thinking about the treasure. He could work, sleep or eat as his heart kept remembering the crying maiden and her treasure. When he could not bear it anymore, he went to an old woman, gave her a silver coin and asked for advice. "Well," says the old lady, "there is nothing else to do, but wait for the Kupala Night and then, when the stone is moves, go into the abyss. You get the pin out of maiden's head, wake her up, marry her, and you become the greatest man the world has ever seen. Only don't forget that I helped you. And remember this: when the monsters will surround you, and you will start to fear cross yourself and speed up your pace ... Don't be afraid, don't show them you're scared and they won't be able to hurt you. After two months of visiting the stream, and spending the week before Kupala Night one day, exactly at noon, the stone moved away, and the blacksmith entered the pit with an ax in his hand. Indescribable monsters surrounded him immediately trying to get him, grabbing sleeves and legs, but none of them dared to hurt him. They knew the blacksmith wasn't afraid. "You are going to die here, a blacksmith!" screamed the monsters, but he just strengthened his grip on the ax and answered them with worst insults. Finally, the blacksmith reached the golden bed, where even the creatures couldn't access. Once he saw the gold pin, he tried to pull it out. However the blood gushed, the maiden grabbed his sleeve and cried desperately: "Why do you cause me such pain?!" This is when the blacksmith felt the fear of the first time. The largest and creepiest monster immediately attacked the blacksmith. Blood spilled over the stones. Since then, the stone blocks the pit into the cave making it impossible to be found again. The stream dried up, and the maiden remains in the abyss half awake crying so loud that sometimes shepherds can hear in the meadows, and she will cry until the end of the time. I'm sorry for mistakes in translation, but it's quite late and I can't think straight anymore XD How does Waleriana come into it? In the story, the blacksmith dies, but nobody knows that in fact he did get seriously seriously wounded, but survived and escaped far away. After that half awakened Senna, tired of pain and loneliness, dreamed a dream of a child of her own. From this dream Waleriana was created. Waleriana sides with the Rebels. She has no interest in sleeping for the whole eternity. She doesn't want to helplessly wait for a man to wake her up and get a bungler who'll screw up and leave her in even worst situation. Waleria doesn't want to be alone. Relationships Family Senna, The Sleeping Maiden Senna is Waleriana's mother and her only family. Senna is still asleep in her cave guarded by demons. Waleria can talk to Senna whether she's asleep or not, but they can meet only in a dream. In fact Waleria wasn't born. She's not a human. After the blacksmith ran away Senna, half awakened, tired of the pain and loneliness, dreamed a dream of a child of her own. From this dream Waleria was created. Waleriana nor her mother knows whether she's a dream or a demon, but they just go with a dream even though she can't reach her mother just like other monsters. Friends Lishka Regulus - Lishka, the daughter of The Basilisk, isn't a human, just like Waleriana. They've known each other since they were little kids Basil Regulus - Lishka's twin brother is probably the only man Waleriana likes. He's like an older brother to her too. Basil is one of only 2 guys Waleria thinks can truly love a girl, the other one surprisingly being Kieran Sorcerer. Dove Wild - Dove is very motherly to her friends, including Waleriana. Since Weleria can't reach her mother Dove gives her that motherly closeness she wants so badly. Also, Dove isn't as set up at getting her Happy Ending with 'the one', or at least doen't talk about it that much, what irritates her a little about her other girl friends... Pet One of the demons guarding Waleria's mother keeps following her more than any other ever since she was first dreamt, so she named him Baldrian. Baldrian can change forms and he usually takes form of a black, horned cat or a goat with red radiating eyes. Romance In a romantic context Waleria thinks man are an unnecessary problem. She despises them, actually. She thinks romance is outdated and overrated and guys will leave a girl once they come across smallest difficulty. Unfortunately, Waleriana is very much hetero. She feels no interest towards women in that sense, even though it would really make her life easier as she longs for closeness more than anything else. She needs a special psychopath to change her view on men and romance. Or maybe rather a masochist with an angelic patience... Enemies She thinks all men with romantic intentions are her enemies. Outfits Waleriana only wears pastel and toned down colors, she especially loves shades of purple and pink. Waleria loves all kinds of jewelry, jewels, gold, silver, bronze and generally anything shiny, BUT real - she can't stand fakes or imitations and she can recognize them without hesitation. She likes light, flowy fabrics, nothing to fitting. She has an unexplainable aversion towards pants, unless it's pajamas. Trivia * Waleriana is a Polish name of valerian plant(Valeriana officinalis) and all medicines made from it which are meant to make it easy to fall asleep or have calming effect * You read it as 'Valeriana'/'Valeria' * "Baldrian" is another Polish name for valerian * Cats love Waleria (valerian extract works like an aphrodisiac on them) * 'Senna' is an adjective in Polish which means sleepy when talking about a woman Quotes Gallery Waleriana Treasure FC.png|Waleriana's First Chapter outfit by me Category:Rebels Category:Polish Category:Females Category:Demons Category:GardenOfDaisy's Characters Category:The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom